


Hope for the best

by Eminda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fat AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eminda/pseuds/Eminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… he was trying to get everybody to acknowledge the jinchuuriki, feeling guilt for Kushina and by association for every other host. That’s… quite egotistical.” Inoichi said.</p><p>In which Konoha follows its "Stick to each other" rule. Well, mostly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope for the best

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Oh, my, I can’t believe I actually started this one. Thanks to Kishimoto so elegantly finishing the manga I’m into my writer’s block regarding the Hero. Really, there are a mountain of problems I have with the ending, let alone the whole story. Considering that Kishimoto created his story as it unfolded there are a lot of questionable moments (everybody is assholes!!) I find myself explaining internally (as to not get insane).  
> I’m usually not a big fan of AUs, but what we currently have in canon is just... eh. By the end of the manga my dislike towards the Uchiha and their fancy eyes reached its max. IMHO they’re Deus ex Machina and whatever, Kishimoto is in love with Sasuke and blegh!  
> So I allowed myself a lot of freedom with this one. Or more like, decided to rape the canon with my pants on.  
> Actually, for this one I decided to unite a few of my ideas. I’m a slow writer as it is, I wouldn’t be able to realise all my ideas in the next ten years. 
> 
> This is the story about Naruto - it revolves about him and his life, his problems and his progress; so in the story important people will be the ones which are important to him. I want to take a look at a child who wasn’t neglected; a lot of people write about it, tending to go into another extreme - namely, Naruto the Heartless Uber Ninja. Nope, not this time. I want to see his talent being properly groomed. And so I will.  
> More than him I like only Gintoki. Aah, Gintoki. 
> 
> Naruto is not mine.

Shimura Danzou wasn’t prone to favouritism. His life was dedicated to Konoha, and that was too big a dedication to leave space for anything else. However, he often indulged one Uzumaki Kushina. For once, she was scarily reminiscent of Mito-sama, only without the restrictions of being the Shodaime’s wife. Although the girl had many more winning traits first of all she was loyal - and Danzou could recognize that sort of fierce dedication with all of his eyes closed - she knew how to turn any of her listed flaw into an opportunity - a true shinobi mind - was quick on her feet and constantly gave Hiruzen and Namikaze grief. Danzou once saw the Hokage’s hat turn neon green right in the middle of a Chuunin Exam and it was an unforgettable sight.

Young Namikaze was practically Kushina’s slave, especially since she had been the one to admit her feelings first, and the idiot had only fell silent and then decided to avoid Uzumaki for a few weeks. When he had mustered enough brains and courage to talk to her again she unleashed the whole of Uzumaki wrath at him and Namikaze was meek and obedient for almost a year.

It was a pity they died - Namikaze was the sort of a man people wanted to follow and Kushina had only became smarter and more sinister as her pregnancy progressed. Konoha was in ruins and in the eye of the storm lay a small child, not bothered by the slight breeze. 

Hiruzen looked twice his age as he gazed at the corpses curled protectively around the newborn. But they had work to do, and it didn’t include wistful thinking and dumb staring. Danzou took the tiny child, nodded to his startled friend and left, not bothering to check if Hiruzen was following.

Since the flames were dying out already and the main threat seemed to be eliminated, the most powerful clan heads arrived along with some people Danzou couldn’t stand without the impending headache. The child was rather unceremoniously taken from his hands, and the old ninja decided to meld in the shadows, being sure that no one would be able to see through his genjutsu.

Inuzuka Tsume was the first to take notice of the child as she sniffed the air curiously and approached Hiruzen with just a touch of respect.

“May I.” She stated more than asked and received the child with practiced hands. “Where’re the parents? Kushina’ll throttle you, no disrespect.”

Hiruzen heaved a sigh. “They are dead.” He made a move to stop Tsume from unfolding the child from Namikaze’s torn haori. The seal was still a burning black and Tsume gave out a startled gasp. At first everyone craned their necks and then hastily took a step back.

Blast it all, he didn’t need both Uchiha and Hyuuga activating their eyes around him.

Tsume looked hesitant for a moment, then drew the child deeper into her embrace, folding it back into the dirty haori. “Like hell,” she growled in a dangerous voice that only a mother could muster, “don’t you dare stare at him with your creepy holes, you two!”

Fugaku looked disgusted and furious but Hiashi didn’t let the insult get to him.

“So the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into his child.” Shiki said and, as if it was a signal the child awoke and began twitching and whimpering.

“A smell of wet fur must be getting to him.” Fugaku moted with vicious glee in his eyes. Which were focused on the child so completely even Danzou felt something akin to anxiety.

“Oh? Is that words of the man who never once cradled his sons?” Tsume spat back.

Before the fight could’ve erupted, however, Hiashi stepped subtly between them, his lips curled in the slightest of smiles. “Oh, Uchiha-sama is very considerate; he wouldn’t scar his offsprings for life from their first day by holding them.”

Tsume barked a laugh as Fugaku’s eyes switched to his second (after Namikaze) hated man in the world.

“Enough.” Hiruzen ordered before the conflict would escalate into a full-blown fight. “We have direr matters at hand.”

“Who’s gonna take care of the kid?” Tsume asked, hitting a bullseye. The child began to squirm harder. “Oh, geeze, wait a sec.”

And the Inuzuka clan head headed to the exit to everyone’s bewilderment. However, Shikaku jumped in front of her. “Where are you taking him?” he asked calmly, obviously just remembering the fact that Tsume had had a newborn herself and could get a little wild when children got involved.

“Somewhere where he doesn’t hear our shouting for the rest of the night. Make way!” She barked with so much authority everyone twitched.

The door was thrown open so everyone could hear Tsume’s sure voice as she barked the orders. “Now, the grown-ups are going to quarrel, so be a good kid and torture that other kid, hold him- yes, I’m, talking to _you_ , fold your hands like that, support the head, for Kami’s sake find some clean cloth for him and rock him a bit, wouldja?”

There was a brief silence and even some murmur, then “Get your shit together, I don’t care what ya think but Kushina declared ya to be the boy’s big brother, act like one. Kuromaru, stay with’em”

Inuzuka angrily stomped into the chamber, huffing like one of her dogs.

“Was that young Kakashi?” Inoichi asked.

“One and only.” Tsume grumbled. “Sulks like a girl, but hey, he said they were gonna name the kid Naruto! Them and their ramen.” She shook her head.

Fugaku’s mood visibly went three dimensions lower than usual.

“It was in the Jiraiya's book.” Hiruzen sighed. “He’s Naruto’s godfather.”

“Is it safe to leave the jinchuuriki into Kakashi’s hands?” Shikaku asked.

“He needs to get his shit together.” Tsume repeated stubbornly and, unexpectedly, Inoichi supported her. “Hey, that’s true, I remember Kushina declaring that Kakashi would be their son’s aniki. Who knew, eh?”

“That’s impossible.” Fugaku stated. “That- Hatake is too young and mentally unstable to take care of the jinchuuriki.”

The silence that fell in the chamber was too much like a calm before the storm. Danzou thought it to be a memorable show.

Hiruzen took a deep breath - it was an old habit of his calm himself before the battle. “Minato wanted for everybody to know about Naruto’s… him being a jinchuuriki.”

Several people literally choked on air and for once everybody was unanimous.

“That’s crazy!”

“He’s gone nuts!”

But Hiashi was the most reasonable, waiting until everybody calmed down. “Please refrain from this. Minato… wasn’t thinking clearly, and it would endanger the child more than his relation to both of his parents would.”

“Nobody likes jinchuuriki.” Usually quiet Chouza said.

Hiruzen acquired that dangerous posture that Danzou knew well and prepared for the upcoming disaster. “Before him, Kushina was the jinchuuriki.”

Thank you, friend, way to keep an outranked secret.

Some of the clan heads looked startled, some unnaturally surprised, but mostly deep in thought.

“So… he was trying to get everybody to acknowledge the jinchuuriki, feeling guilt for Kushina and by association for every other host. That’s… quite egotistical.” Inoichi said slowly.

“The kid will have enough problems as it is. He’s basically an orphan.” Chouza said again.

The quarrel that unfolded next was just… unique. Mostly because Hiruzen kept to himself, allowing long brewing tenseness to release.

 

“Gosh!” Tsume shouted. “You are more afraid of him than _for_ him, I bet, why d’ya care?”

Hiashi, with whom the fiery woman made a temporary alliance against Uchiha, gave a tiny shrug. “I’m not - I saw the seal, I know what Minato was capable of.”

“Was he _that_ experienced with handling Tailed Beasts?” - Fugaku

“He was rather experienced with handling that village full of slime.” - come Tsume, and -  

“Your clan’s ‘handling’ is even more questionable, as is your motives.” - come Hiashi.

Shikaku’s face was a mask of neverending grief.

 

Once the fact that the child wasn’t actually a brand new Kyuubi jinchuuriki was revealed everybody seemed to be eager to adopt the child.

Shikaku rubbed his temples. “We need to agree on this or he’ll be given to the orphanage or under ANBU custody.”

“Fuck this.” Spat Tsume, who by that point reached the point of calmly seething. It was fascinating how shrewd Tsume could be once she decided to leave her wild image behind. “Inoichi’s wife is the biggest gossiper in Konoha, Shikaku’s - too paranoid and will drill him until he admits everything, and, no offence darling, but your clan can be creepy.” She said to Shiki who didn’t seem to be offended in the least. “Chouza is good and all, but he obviously is not very eager to adopt the boy-”

“Hey, I just had my firstborn, I want to dedicate my time to him!”

“-Fair enough, and that leaves Hiashi or me. And we are not seriously considering Fugaku given his history with Naruto’s parents.”

Hiashi appeared to be studying his sleeves. He _had_ been Namikaze’s teammate, while his twin was (un)fortunate enough to had been listed on the same team as Kushina.

“What about Jiraiya-sama?” Hyuuga finally asked.

“Jiraiya will get here soon but he won’t be able to spend more than a couple of years in the Fire country, let alone Konoha.” Hiruzen said slowly. He liked to do that - make the council come to some conclusion and avoid any flame for any suggestion.

“The young Hatake can watch over young Naruto by that time.” Shiki said all of the sudden, but mostly everybody looked dubious.

“Kushina-chan wanted him to be Naruto’s big brother. They can be good for each other.” Chouza agreed and smiled that good-natured smile of the Akimichis. He was the only one who got away for calling Kushina ‘chan’ besides Teuchi and late Sakumo.

Hiashi looked dubious. “That’s… debatable. Hatake isn’t very stable.”

“Nah, he doesn’t _act_ stable, but he has a good mental score.” Inoichi drawled. “Well, he probably won’t now, but we still have some time.”

It was telling that Fugaku kept silent the entire exchange, looking bored and uninterested.

After some more name calling and seething it was decided to put the young jinchuuriki under the custody of Jiraiya with the young Hatake spending at least few hours a day with the child. Danzou wasn’t very pleased with the outcome, but he had lost his chance when Hiruzen had come to the child sooner than him.

Each -each, including eerily gleeful Fugaku - clan head felt bound to assure that they also had their right to spend some time (no less than four hours a week - eight for smug Hiashi and his two-children-of-two-former-teammates-of-both-parents-card) with the young jinchuuriki, especially considering the fact that all of them had children that year. (Danzou was sure it was Kushina’s most genius prank involving her bachelorette party, an obligatory-punch bowl and lots of chopped mandrake root.)

As for the family name… it was decided to just go with Naruto. Both Uzumaki and Namikaze names would put the child into too much of a risk.

The hardest part began when the youngsters finally left the chamber, taking a small thundercloud with them. Hiruzen straightened and turned to him.

“And what is it you want?”

Danzou revealed himself and allowed a tiny inner smile - it was never easy dealing with his old friend when Sarutobi got like that. “Just keep me in the loop. That child is important to the village.”

“All you think about is Konoha.” Hiruzen said with that strange frozen smile Tobirama-sensei especially disliked.

“Don't _you_ ,” Danzou countered, “ _Hokage-sama?_ ”

 

When Danzou finally exited the chamber he was met with a sight of one Hatake boy, slumped against the wall with the jinchuuriki. The Hatake child looked devastated; Danzou passed him, only briefly nodding to Kakashi’s murmured greeting - he knew probably more than anyone that unless you’re completely insane there’s no limit to your devastation.

 

* * *

The first time Kushina-san’s pregnancy was mentioned, Kakashi, of course, was shocked. He stumbled for words, embarrassed by his stuttering, congratulated the pair and left shortly afterwards to put his thoughts together again. Later, he suspected it all to be Kushina-san’s plan to bend her already thoroughly whipped husband to her will. Like a last living pupil and practically their family, Kakashi got his fair share of Uzumaki Kushina hormones as well. Nine weeks in her pregnancy, the young jounin learnt about every shop and take out stand in the vicinity, their schedule, assortment, staff and components of some courses. Kushina-san was capricious beyond any rational level, irritable and strangely forgiving. While she could'd been much calmer before, she also could beat anyone who crossed some unbeknown line into a useless mess and hold grudge for ages. Now, the worse him and Minato-sensei could get is an angry glare and huffing.

Time passed and Kushina-san slowed and more often than not looked into herself and smiled at others not really seeing them. She chose some new dresses, met with wives of some clan heads - strangely enough, the all had got pregnant almost at the same time, which caused a bunch of not so decent jokes from Kushina and Tsume.

They chose a name for the future baby, and Kakashi was so Not Amused. Honestly, Jiraya-sama, for all his greatness, probably just had been eating ramen and wanted to get over the problem of his protagonist being nameless, and the outcome - they could see. But Kushina-san thought it to be a great name, Minato-sensei was thrilled and they proudly declared Jiraiya the Toad Pervert to be their precious boy’s godfather. Kakashi would never admit that he was jealous.

***

“Oi, that’s Kakashi!” Kushina-san beamed at him, all dimples and unbraided hair. She obviously just got up and was still in her light sleeping robe. Her husband’s pupil was just about to inform her that Hokage-sama would come with Yamanaka Inoichi when the kunoichi hissed and abruptly sat down on a nearest chair, hands on her belly. Panic seized Kakashi in an iron grip as he rushed to her side not even knowing what words to form.

“That’s all right” Kushina rasped, head tilting back, and grinned. “He’s full of fire, my Naruto”.

Considering his heritage, the opposite would’ve been surprising. Still, Kakashi wouldn’t be able to breathe properly not being sure of his sensei’s bright wife’s condition.

“Are you sure, Kushina-san? I can fetch you a doctor.”

She laughed again, rich and loud sound.

“Absolutely sure, feather-darling. You should ask Tsume, she can barely sleep with all that Inuzuka-ness going rampage inside her.” The kunoichi grinned again and then shouted. “Gimme your hand!”

Kakashi obeyed and then his palm was on Kushina-san’s belly, and something  pushed it from the inside, and he was never going to use the word “thing” to Naruto, who was obviously eager to be born, fierce and fearless just like his parents. It was _someone_ who moved under his hand, a life protected and loved by two of the most amazing and incredible people he’d ever had the honor to meet, and he was going to do that also, even if he was not even near their level.

“The four of us would be great together, don’t you think?” Kushina-san smiled, covering his trembling hand with hers once more. “I bet he’s going to call you “nii-san” and pester you endlessly. Heh, I wish he won’t be stuck with my genes. You know, that whole learn-through-body, too-much-chakra-to-do-simple-stuff Uzumaki heritage.”

The thought of being referred as an older brother was worldshaking. The simple idea that he had a family - not only in his head, when Kakashi lay in his tiny flat unable to sleep, haunted by one-eyed, cheek-marked ghosts, but he was also referred as such by Kushina, who was practically a Konoha matriarch, so simply put in their joint lives (they had almost ceased to refer to themselves as separate individuals). That fact left the young Hatake speechless and eternally grateful. He’d like to express all that, but-

“Ouph”

Kushina-san beat him to that, hugging the boy, and he had to readjust himself so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable by any means.

“We love you very much” She whispered and cried for him; her happiness for him, for herself and for their family enough to drown the village.

He loved them also, his precious, priceless trio for whom he was determined to live.

***

“What do you think about becoming a sensei?” Asked Minato after Kakashi had finished his report. The only response he got was A Very Nonplussed Stare. Kushina - now the epitome of laziness, putting any Nara to shame - was sitting to the left of her husband in a deep, comfortable, totally out of place chair and was smiling serenely at them. Nobody dared to cross her those days, mostly because her peaceful mood seemed so much like a calm before an Uzumaki storm, but partly due to her being guarded by the Hokage and his very genius pupil. There was a rumor she'd sneaked into the ANBU HQ and made them get her some dango, and you never knew with her sly smile.

“Most possibly Naruto will want to become a shinobi” Minato said, smiling at his sleepy darling wife. “And we want him to learn from the best. And be guided by the best.”

Kakashi’s irrational heart raced up at the thought of this new responsibility and trust.

“Nobody makes you do it, not right now also, but if you wish, we think you have all the necessary skills to become a good sensei.” It’s funny how now, in Kushina’s last weeks of pregnancy, Minato always was always saying “we”.

“I- I need to think about it.” Stammered Kakashi, and his genius brain was already organizing possible schedules and trainings for Naruto, according to any possible Chakra Affinity, speed and stamina, the age when Uzumaki kekkei genkai was revealed, if it was revealed, his diet, his personality.

Kakashi found himself nodding, because there was no way he was going to take care of their son unprepared.

“Ooow, no need to be serious right now” Kushina mumbled. “Come here, I wanna hug you!”

It wa embarrassing beyond belief, but Kakashi complied under his sensei’s amused glance. Kushina-san smelt like fresh bread and takoyaki, and Kakashi could feel his mouth watering. Then they were almost tackled by an ecstatic Minato, and Kushina-san was making fun of them and their diminishing masculinity, and it was so like home, that Kakashi seriously though about refusing the upcoming mission - he had really been outdoing himself, and Minato-sensei was short of ordering him to get a vacation (i.e. a C-rank escort mission).

* * *

Instead of the day off, he got his village crushed and burned, comrades broken and, and - _them_. They were not more. His strong, brave sensei, caring, smiling Kushina-san swallowed by Kyuubi flames, they had walked right into death together, finally coming to be a united being just before death.

Kakashi was standing still, looking at their broken bodies, and he could move only when some nin stumbled upon them and made a fuss. He looks at the almost burnt candles and the stone, still unnaturally warm, and-

Where was the child?

Kakashi’s brain tossed options at him in a pile of bright flashes - the intruding nin - no, too weak, wrong smell, smell!

Pakkun looked up at his summoner with those big, sad eyes and sniffed the air with grief. He looked briefly at the two bodies but blessedly said nothing.

“The stone.” Kakashi ordered quietly and to save time, got a small dog there himself.

They had roughly thirty seconds until the ANBU arrived, and while it tore at Kakashi to ignore them like that, his panic seized heart demanded to find the child.

“Hey, a pup was here,” Pakkun jumped down and made a quick circle round the stone. “Sarutobi Hiruzen and Shimura Danzou. Danzou took the pup and left, Sarutobi following.”

Kakashi’s face froze. “Lead the way.”

The pug gave a wary glance to his master but obliged, leading them straight to the lower floors of the Hokage tower, where Kakashi dumbly climbs the stairs towards his guilt and self-loathing.

His chest was burning.

No wonder they had been taken from him, he didn’t deserve them anyway, not mighty as the sun Minato-sensei, not alive and fierce like fire Kushina-san, not their precious boy, their treasured, waited for, beloved baby, whom Kushina-san so often had sang to.

His chest was burning so much and he couldn’t cry.

Then Inusuka-san dumped their child into his dirty hands and he was left with himself and the tiny body that was Naruto Namikaze, heir of the Uzumaki Scroll Library.

He traded glances with Pakkun, who was wagging his tail slightly and felt it again - after so long - that choking force of the desire to protect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, gosh, some maturity from adults and even Danzou is actually a three dimensional character. My Lord, what’s this?
> 
> First Naruto is an orphan, then he is the son of the Fourth and his really noticeable wife, and everybody is just ‘Fuck off, we are trained ninja who are groomed to follow orders but we don’t give a shit.’  
> And I can’t even comprehend Kakashi’s story. He is one of the characters which intrigued me from the start, and he was really made of as a biggest jerk. I’m sure when he was first introduced Kishimoto didn’t think up the whole “Naruto’s father’s student” yet.


End file.
